


If These Sheets Were The States

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic, depressed Tyler, eating disorder mention, idk - Freeform, selfharm mention, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock read 2 am and he checked his phone just in case Josh had called. One unread message came up on the screen. He opened it as quickly as he could seeing it was from ten minutes ago. </p>
<p>Joshua Dun: hey ty I can't call you tonight I'm sorry I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song If These Sheets Were The States by all time low so yeah it's gonna have multiple chapters hope you enjoy

Tyler was laying down in bed and staring at the ceiling. The room was cold and the bed felt too big. He turned over and looked at the spot next to him. It was untouched and empty. Oh how he wished Josh was here. Every night it was the same. He stared at the ceiling trying to sleep but never could. He was alone in a bed meant for two. His lover was in another state so he just had to suffer through the cold.

Him and Josh lived exactly 2,243 miles away from each other. He was in Columbus and Josh in LA. They have met in person three times before. Twice Josh had come up and he stayed with Josh another time. Each visit was at least two weeks long. Tyler has never slept better then when Josh was holding him close. 

Tyler sighed and looked at the clock. 12 am stared back at him. He could call Josh at 3. Only three more hours. He started his nightly routine of thinking about all the times they've met starting with the first. 

Tyler stood waiting in the airport with his family. He had been dating Josh four months at this point and finally they were going to meet. He had never been more nervous and excited at once. A smile was stuck on his face. 

After what felt like minutes he saw a glimpse of red hair and everything stopped. He heard no noise or payed any attention to anyone around him. His eyes met brown and everything felt right. 

Josh dropped his bags and rushed towards Tyler. Tyler started slowly at first because of his disbelief and then all but sprinted forward. Josh held his arms out and Tyler finally could hug his boyfriend. He was sobbing but didn't care. Josh was the same way. 

Josh held Tyler as close as possible. His baby boy was were he was supposed to be, safe in his arms. After a few minutes they broke apart from their hug and Josh cupped Tyler's cheeks and stared into his eyes taking in his face,"hey". 

Tyler giggled,"hey". 

Both boys kept darting their eyes towards the others lips and Tyler's brother, Zach, yelled out,"Just kiss already!"

Josh hesitated one moment and before Tyler could register what was happening they were kissing and it was the best kiss he ever had in his life. 

Present day Tyler touched his lips and hummed contentedly remember how their lips felt together. His happy feelings were quickly destroyed as he remembered that he was alone. He wished the sheets were states so he could just climb across the bed to see Josh. 

The clock read 2 am and he checked his phone just in case Josh had called. One unread message came up on the screen. He opened it as quickly as he could seeing it was from ten minutes ago. 

Joshua Dun: hey ty I can't call you tonight I'm sorry I love you. 

Tyler felt tears well up in his eyes. All he wanted was to have his boyfriend here with him. He was done with all the distance and empty pillow talk. He needed Josh here. He was done with sleeping alone. He was sobbing now and nothing could easy the pain in his heart. 

After about thirty minutes of crying he finally calmed down a bit and drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up and rolled out of bed struggling to find the motivation to use the bathroom. He didn't bother look at his phone knowing it would probably be more messages saying that Josh couldn't text or call him today either. 

Tyler went to his bathroom and sighed when he looked in the mirror. He had definitely had his better days. Tear marks streaked his face and he had dark bags under his eyes. He turned away deciding he wasn't leaving his bed today. Leaving the bathroom he just made his way to his bed again. His phone pinged but he ignored it and fell back to sleep dreaming of brown eyes and better days. 

About two hours later his phone started ringing. He shot up terrified and scrambled to get it. Josh was calling him. He almost didn't answer it but how could he resist talking to him. 

"Hello?" He said his voice cracking from disuse. 

"Hey ty. Are you okay you don't sound good?" 

"I'm fine Josh" Tyler shot out quickly running his hand over his face. 

An awkward silence developed between them and nothing but breathing was heard over the phone. Tyler sighed and spoke up breaking up whatever was going on between them,"so what are you up to why couldn't you call last night?" 

"Uh... i-it's nothing just a late night. Um I gotta go I'll call you later okay? I love you".

Tears had yet again started rolling down his face as Josh hung up before Tyler could reply,"I love you too" he croaked to no one in particular. 

Tyler's mind started to spin. Josh was probably with someone else. He probably didn't love him anymore. But it's okay because Tyler doesn't deserve Josh's love. He never did. He isn't good enough. Josh can do some much better than him. 

His stomach let out a giant growl reminding him he had yet to eat today. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 2. Lunch and breakfast had already been missed so why should he even bother eating today? He's to fat anyway so it doesn't really matter. Tyler decided just to go back to sleep suddenly exhausted from the tears. 

He next wakes up at 8 needing to pee again. He does what he has to do again and after he is done and stops in front of the mirror. He puts his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection. Thoughts race through his head and nothing seems okay. He doesn't feel real. He doesn't feel alive. He just wants to feel again. 

Tyler takes in what's on the counter eyeing the razor with want. He knows he shouldn't but it's hard. His hands are itching to do the things he knows he can't. He's been clean for two years now and he knows it's not worth it. 

After what seems like hours he's able to rip himself away from the bathroom. He's crying again and pulling on his hair as hard as he can. Everything is falling apart. He finally thought he was getting better but it was a lie. He was as horrible as he has always been he just has a little more self control. 

Running to his desk he shoves thing off until he finds his journal and starts to write. He writes until his hand hurts and then writes some more. He just fills page after page trying to stop his thoughts. 

His writing slows as he gets hit with a wall of exhaustion and he barely makes it to his bed before he falls asleep. 

He is yet again awoken by a loud noise. Someplace in his brain registers it is a doorbell and he goes on autopilot to the door. He has no idea who would be coming to see him but he continued his mission. 

Taking a breath he opens the door and everything stops. His vision is filled brown eyes and red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course he had. He had shown him the treehouse before ad knew is was his place to clear his head. Josh's head poked through the floor and he saw Tyler. He was close to tears himself. He started talking immediately,"I'm sorry Tyler. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to do anything you don't want to-".
> 
> "Josh shut up". 
> 
> Josh looked shocked but stopped talking. Tyler rubbed his face and said,"I want to do it".

Tyler backed up with disbelief filling his eyes. He was afraid that if he talked he would wake up and this would all be a dream. Josh was standing in front of him but that should be impossible because how could he be standing here when he is in California? 

Josh was shuffling nervously from foot to foot outside the door. After what seemed like hours he made a move. He stepped closer to Tyler and put his arms up. Tyler collapsed sobbing in to his arms. He was still convinced it was a dream and if it was he hoped he never woke up. 

Josh pulled the pair into Tyler's apartment and managed to close the door before walking him and Tyler to the couch. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear hoping to calm the tears. 

After some time Tyler finally calmed down and was only sniffling occasionally. He pulled away from Josh and looked him in the eyes. Josh pulled his hands and cupped his face like he had the first time they met. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

A smile appeared on Tyler's lips and Josh leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. When they broke apart Tyler curled up into his side. Then they started talking. Josh explained how he had been driving for the last day and a half with his friend Debby. Debby dropped him off here and went to visit some of her friends. After about a half hour the conversation lulled Tyler into a deep sleep. Josh was exhausted too and wanted nothing more then sleep but of course he needed to pee. 

He picked Tyler up off the couch and put him in the bed laughing when he grumbled over the loss of the warmth. For the first time since getting here Josh looked around the apartment. It wasn't in good shape. Tyler's room was filled with dirty clothes and the contents of his desk were flung around the room. The bathroom was trashed too. 

After doing what he had too he walked into the living room and kitchen. He checked the fridge and only found a few red bulls and some leftovers. Two boxes of cereal were all that was in his cabinets. He hoped to hell and back that Ty just needed to shopping. Not that he wasn't eating again. He made his way back to bed and decided to talk to Tyler about it when he woke up. 

A few hours passed and Tyler was the first to wake. He hadn't sleep that well in a long time. He moved closer to his boyfriend and took in all his features. His brain was still screaming at him that this couldn't be true but even if it was a dream he didn't care. 

"Hey baby boy"

"Hey jishua" Tyler said smiling. 

Josh sat up in bed kissed him again. This time it was longer and more heated then the first. Before anything got too serious Josh broke away and got a serious look on his face. Tyler's brain started going a million miles per hour. Maybe he had been right earlier. Maybe Josh was cheating on him and was going to tell him now. Before Tyler's thoughts could go further Josh started talking. 

"Tyler. I gotta ask you two things. Are you not eating again? And uh I'm sorry about this but can I see your wrists and thighs?" 

Tyler paled. How would Josh know he hasn't been eating that much again. Fuck he was screwed. Tyler stared at his hands not daring to look at Josh. Josh put his hand on Tyler's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. He spoke and his voice was filled with pain,"Tyler talk to me baby please". 

"I haven't been eating as much as I should but I'm not hurting myself again. I'm too far to do that again Josh I promise" He finally managed to choke out showing his wrists and thighs as proof. 

Josh pulled him close and sighed in relief. It wasn't great that he wasn't eating enough but at least he wasn't falling back into all his old habits. 

Josh's stomach made a noise and he jumped off the bed,"Ty get dressed we are going to eat".

Tyler looked at him mad he had left the bed,"no I wanna cuddle".

"We can go to Taco Bell?"

"Fine" Tyler huffed and got out of his bed grabbing money and his boyfriends hand before leaving. 

They decided on walking instead of taking Tyler's car. 

Upon arriving they ordered huge amounts of food and sat and chatted while devouring everything in sight. While eating Tyler wondered why Josh had come. They didn't have any anniversaries coming up or stuff like that. He finally worked up the courage to ask after they had finished eating and walking home. 

"Josh why'd you come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you come up now? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

"I wanted to surprise you baby boy. Is that not a good enough answer?"

Tyler gripped Josh's hand and squeezed tight. "No it's fine. I'm happy you came".

They stopped at a park near Tyler place and Josh stopped and turned Tyler so they were looking each other in the eyes. Josh leaned in and Tyler happily did too. After breaking apart Josh looked at Tyler with a nervous expression. He took a breath and said,"Tyler I have to ask you something. Okay so um I was wondering if you want to move to LA with me. I got a raise at my job and we could get a house and not have to be away from each other all the time. What do you say? Tyler..? Tyler are you okay..?"

Tyler was shaking. Josh asked him to move across the country with him. His mind couldn't process what was happening. Josh reached a hand out to steady him and he took off. He just started running. He felt tears running down his face but he didn't remember starting to cry. He could here Josh running behind him but Josh was slower than Tyler and Tyler was able to break away from him. Tyler just kept running as if his life depended on it. 

He finally slowed down when trees surrounded him. As if on autopilot his body took him towards a certain tree. One with his childhood tree house. He climbed up the ladder and sat down. He was freaking out. 

Taking deep breaths he started to attempt to calm himself. His brain was still going crazy though. How could he move away from his family? How could he live with Josh in a place he didn't know? What if he did it and they broke up and he was stranded in another state with nowhere to go? He want sure he could handle that. He could barely deal with life as it was. Moving across the country wouldn't be good. 

Tyler did some breathing exercises his therapist taught him a long time ago. He needed to clear his head. Finally he calmed himself down some more. Then it hit him Josh asked him to move in with him. For them to get there own house together and live together. That was what he has wanted since they started dating. Damn he was stupid. The question just overwhelmed him and on top of Josh just randomly showing up it just was hard to handle. 

He heard footsteps and then sounds of the ladder creaking. Josh had caught up to him. Of course he had. He had shown him the treehouse before ad knew is was his place to clear his head. Josh's head poked through the floor and he saw Tyler. He was close to tears himself. He started talking immediately,"I'm sorry Tyler. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to do anything you don't want to-".

"Josh shut up". 

Josh looked shocked but stopped talking. Tyler rubbed his face and said,"I want to do it". 

Josh stared in disbelief. "Tyler? Are you sure? We can stay here or I can move here instead. You don't have to do it either".

Tyler shook his head,"no I want to. I really want to Josh".

Josh scooted across the floor and sat next to Tyler looking in his eyes for the least bit of uncertainty,"You're positive?" 

"Yeah. I just got overwhelmed with you showing up out of nowhere but I'm okay now and shit Josh. I love you a lot okay. I want to move in with you. I love you so much".

Josh smashed his lips against Tyler's. The kiss was filled so many emotions but didn't last long. It didn't need too. Tyler and Josh rested their heads together and Josh smiled,"Tyler. We're moving in together".

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but instead started laughing. He was so happy and Josh joined in on it. They sat there forever laughing and crying over the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore long distance phone calls or empty pillow talk again. 

Tyler still felt like this was a dream and in a way it was. It was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long school started not to long ago and things have been crazy. Hope you enjoy. There is gonna be one more chapter after this. I don't know when I'll have it finished but it should be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler woke up with a start. The clock stared him down telling him it was 2 am. He frowned at the lack of warmth in the bed. He checked his phone and had no new notifications. He made his way into the bathroom and did what he had too then made his way to the kitchen going quietly. 

When he arrived he was alone. He got worried for a moment and sighed happily when two strong arms wrapped around him. "Hey baby boy why are you up?" 

"I should ask you that considering I was looking for you". 

Josh giggled softly,"I couldn't sleep".

"You should have woken me up I would have stayed up with you".

"I know but I didn't want to bother you".

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and pulled it up so Josh could see his own fingers,"You see this right here,"he pointed to a black band," yeah well that means I'm married to you dummy so you wake me up for these things. I made a vow to you to be there always. To buy you Taco Bell and hold you when you can't sleep remember?"

Josh started to laugh harder now and Tyler joined in,"okay baby boy you win now let's go back up stairs. Before we wake a certain someone up. Oh and you have to hold me and get me taco-".

Josh was cut off by the pitter patter of little tiny feet. "Daddy. Papa. You woke me up," said a frowning little boy about the age of three. 

Josh picked him up,"well Logan you can blame your daddy for this one he made me laugh to loud." Josh started to fake whisper in his ear,"Daddy said he'll take us to Taco Bell tomorrow!" 

Logan reached out for his daddy staring at him with big brown eyes,"really?" 

Tyler took him from Josh and kissed his noise softly,"yeah baby. Now off to bed. Hey papa. I think we have room for one more in our bed don't you?"

"I don't know maybe we do I'll call Debby and see if she wants to come over for a sleepover".

"No daddy! I'll sleep with you!" 

Josh took Logan back and started walking upstairs,"oh okay. Me and daddy will have a sleepover with her another night".

Tyler stood in the kitchen for another minute playing with his wedding band and listening to his husband talk to their child. He remembered all the nights that he had to go through without Josh. He remembers all the tears and pain and heartbreak. Tyler had never been more glad that was over. 

"Tyler are you coming?" 

"Yeah Josh. One sec". 

Tyler looked around the kitchen one last time before turning the lights off and heading upstairs. He stopped at the doorway and looked at the scene before climbing in. He got in, putting an arm around Logan and then Josh. He looked at Josh and whispered,"I love you".

Josh just smiled back,"I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed this is the longest story I've written and have had a lot of fun with it :)


End file.
